Reaching Through the Mirror
by hopefuladdict
Summary: A very small send up to one of my favorite TOS episodes "Mirror, Mirror", because ETC inspired me and dangerous, bearded Spock in yummy.


Disclaimer

I don't own Star Trek. I make no money from this. I just like dangerous Spock sometimes.

A/N

Thanks to Ejectingthecore for inspiring it and TalesfromtheSpockSide for taking out the distracting boo boos.

Reaching Through the Mirror

As they materialized before him, Spock sensed something was amiss. Kirk, McCoy, Mr. Scott and Lieutenant Uhura all appeared disoriented and shocked as they jointly took in the transporter room. Curious. He silently studied them all, paying particular attention to the lieutenant. Yes. Something was very different; the others were not blatantly obvious, but Uhura... Possibility stirred in his head as heated, green blood rushed to his loins; he suppressed both. He needed to assess the situation further.

Spock moved to administer punishment to Mr. Kyle for his errors operating the transporter. He saw Lieutenant Uhura flinch and turn her face away in shock. She was indeed different, and he took a moment to identify the excitement that was beginning to course through him; his mind flying through the memories of the Uhura he had known.

The Lieutenant Uhura he knew had only been in his quarters once.

* * *

_Spock stood a safe distance from the door when he uttered "enter" and watched the door slide aside. Uhura crossed the threshold and stopped, her dagger defensively displayed before her. She was bloodied and bruised, her lip broken. He studied her as she glared at him, saying nothing but extending the blade further toward him as a warning, as she began to inch along the perimeter of his quarters. He did not move, but observed her in silent wonder and confusion, although no trace of it showed on his face. She was not his. She had been claimed by Kirk, one of many in a small harem, before he could move to take her._

_"You should not be here. You are Kirk's woman."_

_Uhura laughed bitterly, seeming to increase her hate-filled glare and she disappeared into his lavatory. She left the door open and after a moment he followed her in. He controlled his body's reaction as she shed her clothes before him, her eyes never veering from him._

_"You're the only officer besides that bastard Kirk with a water shower on this ship. I want it. I need it. I don't give a damn if you watch, but you will not touch me."_

_Spock leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his broad chest. He moved one foot to cross rest over the other, as he settled in. He would be most pleased to watch her bathe._

_"Your terms are acceptable."_

_He watched as she spread soap over her brutally misused body, washing away the traces of blood and semen left from her most recent violent liaison with the Captain. He allowed his member to swell now, his lust growing as she massaged her breasts, her continuing gaze not menacing but mesmerizing. Spock pressed his hand against the hardened bulge straining against his pants as she lathered the black curls covering her mound. Her dark eyes remained fixed on him as he gave himself a firm squeeze. He could smell her arousal as it wafted to him on the steam that filled the room. Intoxicating._

_Uhura shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. She didn't reach for a towel, but let his eyes linger on her skin, the water glistening on the round curves of her body - and the shining dagger that she had kept strapped to her thigh._

_Spock removed his hand from his groin, though it had started to ache, and backed from the room. Uhura followed, naked, her uniform clasped in her hand._

_"You're the only man on this ship that I've ever wanted to fuck, Mr. Spock. I know you want me." Her eyes flicked to his hard flesh. "Why have you never taken me?"_

_"You belong to the Captain. He claimed you while I was off ship and unable to challenge him. He knew I desired you for myself. It can not be undone. To take you now would be the death of us both."_

_"I receive no pleasure from him. He takes, and leaves me wanting." She studied him for a moment. He said nothing and did not move. She wanted him more. He would be worth the risk to her miserable life; to have him just once. "Open your pants."_

_Spock's hands readily complied, regardless of the danger of her request. Uhura dropped to her hands and knees and crawled toward him; he could have easily come in his pants at the sight. He opened them, pushing them down slightly and pulled his organ free, stroking himself roughly as she approached him like a hungry cat. _

_She looked up at him as she reached his feet. "You will not touch me." _

_Spock simply nodded and watched as she guided his cock into her mouth. He did not reach for her or thrust into her. She licked and sucked him, emitting a low purr. Mere minutes passed before his semen surged into her mouth, her exquisite touch rending him apart inside, his desire for her finally taking a tangible form. No woman had ever freely pleasured him so, but through it all he made no sound. His breath was even. Not the smallest of groans escaped him under her glorious ministrations. _

_Uhura was furious. She stood, refused to look at him as she wiped her mouth, throwing on her joke of a uniform and striding toward the door._

_She was almost there when his hand closed around her upper arm, jerking her back into him. She tried to pull away, hissing at him, now very much like an angry cat, but his grip did not relent. Uhura's free arm flew back, then snapped forward to strike him in his face, but he caught her wrist and pushed her against the wall. Her enraged protest was cut off by his rough kiss. She had never been kissed before._

_Uhura could not find words, could not begin to decipher what she was feeling. Spock's mouth was pure heat. She had never felt her body flush with desire this way. He was correct in his statement that their joining could be the death of them both, but now she no longer cared. Her mouth opened and his tongue wrapped around hers and all she could think was 'don't stop.'_

_When they broke apart she gasped for breath, shaking and dizzy. He backed away from her, shifting his pants back up, covering his achingly beautiful hips as he stopped at the edge of his desk. Spock looked as staggered as she felt. Was he letting her go? Disappointment and anger washed over her and she turned to move to the door; out of her peripheral vision she saw him sink to his knees._

_Uhura turned again to look at Spock. He was on his knees, facing his desk, his hands gripping the legs of the furniture as if to anchor himself as he stared over its surface. He was breathing deeply. She stood transfixed and confused. He waited for her to understand. When she remained frozen on the spot, he leaned forward slightly and drew his tongue across the cold, hard edge of the desk, then settled back into his original position. _

_She shuddered. If she placed herself on the surface her body would be level with his mouth. She was fighting the urge to flee. It could be a trick; all the men on this ship were savages, why would Spock be any different? But she had never climaxed from a man's touch before. No one had satisfied her save herself, by her own hand, and that experience had been empty._

_She made her decision and proceeded slowly toward him, climbing up on the opposite side of the desk and sliding forward. There was no trust, only want. Uhura kept her dagger in her hand as she positioned herself in front of Spock, sitting with her knees bent and her heels against her buttocks on the very edge of the desk, spread wide. She leaned back on one arm to leverage herself, the other draped across one of her knees, the dagger gripped tightly in her hands. If he moved to hurt her, she would take off his lovely ear._

_"Only your mouth touches me."_

_"Agreed."_

_Spock leaned forward, inhaled deeply, then began to burrow into her with his mouth. She gasped at the sensation. Nothing she had ever experienced prepared her for him. She trembled as she watched his head move against her, his tongue gliding from her rear to her clit. She found she wanted very much to touch the soft hair crowning his head. She observed the movement of his arm and knew he had, once again, opened his pants and begun to stroke himself as he tasted her. Her hips began to rock into him unbidden as heat flooded her being, and she felt her need begin to mount. Her eyes began to drift shut, but then she felt his fingers against her flesh, and her body froze while her hand brought the firm point of her blade to kiss his lower cheek._

_"I said only your mouth."_

_He raised his face to meet her fiery gaze, but did not remove his fingers, which were slowly spreading her lower lips and labia further apart, even as the steel of her dagger pierced his skin, his green blood pooling at its tip. He could feel her fear. He understood she had never been touched this way. He would not remove his hand from her until he was satisfied she was open enough to grant him the access he desired and she unknowingly craved. He began to lower his head again, not flinching away, but allowing her knife to draw a thin green line up his face, keeping his eyes fixed on hers as he covered her sex with his mouth and pushed his tongue inside her. She dropped the blade. He pushed in deeper and she fell over on her back. He reached up, completely abandoning his own burning need, and encircled her waist with his hands, holding her fast to him. She gripped his forearms, her nails digging into his skin, feeling tears beginning to sting her eyes while she tried to remain as silent as he had under her touch. She would have succeeded in her silence had she not heard him, but as the need in her broke apart and she began to come in his mouth Uhura heard a groan from deep in Spock's chest and she whispered his name. He could control his outward behavior at his release, but her release was his undoing_.

_Spock eagerly lapped at her sex, moaning in uninhibited delight at finally having her, the experience more than he had imagined it could be. When she at last lay lax and unmoving against him, he used his arms to lift her from his desk to straddle his lap, his erection hard between them. His hands moved from her hips to ghost and hover over her breast, his eyes going darker than she thought possible with want. She was startled by his hesitance and marveled at the way it made her heart clench and ache. She deftly removed her uniform, for once grateful for its easy to remove design, giving Spock permission to continue to touch her. Her skin erupted in goosebumps and her nipples hardened to taunt peaks as his fingers skimmed over her torso. For the first time in her life she felt completely vulnerable and completely safe at the same time. Uhura placed her hand over the cut she had inflicted and they stared at each other as he slid his hand through her wetness, gathering it, then brought it back to his throbbing cock and began to stroke himself again. Spock drew her closer as he felt his body preparing to release, and brushed his lips to hers._

_"The cut you gave me will scar," he murmured, his voice deep and rough as his hand moved faster. "I will wear the mark for both of us." _

_Her eyes closed as she emitted a soft sob and he came, his temporary mark spilling across her breasts. He knew he would never have her again. He would not risk her life for his lusts._

* * *

Spock was sure now that the four crew members who had beamed aboard, though the same in appearance, were not his fellow ship mates. He confronted his new Captain, calling out his odd behavior and receiving a curt response, that Spock would find him to be a formidable enemy. His new Captain did not know how empty the attempt at a threat was.

"I am aware of that, Captain," he responded. "I trust that you are aware of the reverse."

He left his new Kirk staring after him, secretly pleased with the strange turn of events. He was going to find the new Uhura, untainted and untouched by this Kirk's hands. This one he could claim. This one he would keep.


End file.
